Love Song
by Snow-Fighter88
Summary: Sage had lost a few memories in an 'acident' she doesn't remember, can the muscle league help regain what she lost and find out what really happened to her that night...Takes place in the first genteration...
1. Chapter 1

((I own nothing of Ultimate Muscle or Kinnikuman…and as my father always says "When life gives you lemons…JUST SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR DAMN LEMONS!!!"…R and R please!!!))

_OW…OW…Sigh…_

_What happened?_

_Why does my body hurt…?_

…

"Do you think she'll be ok?"

_Voices…_

_I can hear people…_

_Where am I?_

"I don't know…the doc said she was pretty banged up…"

"What horrible person would do such a thing to her…?"

"I vish I knew, so I could pound zhe zhem into oblivion!"

"Shush…I think she's waking up…"

Her eyes slowly opened to see a young woman with brown short hair looking down at her with a look of relief.

"Oh thank goodness…we thought you were never going to wake…"

She gave a confused look at the women; she opened her mouth to reply but found she couldn't speak, when she tried to speak again her face twisted and her hand flew to throat in pain.

"You shouldn't talk…the doctor said that your vocal cords were strained and will take a few days for them to heal like the rest of your wounds…"

Shakily she sat up and inspected as much of herself as she could; her neck, chest, and waist were bandaged as well as her arms from shoulder to the tips of her fingers, a large blanket covered her legs but she assumed that they were bandaged as well, raising a hand to her face she felt the left side bandaged.

"Can you recall…I'm sorry how rude of me, my name is Mari…"

_Mari…that's a lovely na…HOLY COW PIES!!!_

Suddenly a bald pig with a fin on the back of his head in a blue suit with purple splashes appeared behind her waving franticly, she would have yelped at the sight but her voice was gone so all she could do was the motion of shock.

"And this is Suguru Kinniku…"

"HELLO!!!"

The pig man was suddenly hit with a broom by what she thought for sure was a bald kid.

"Behave your self, she just woke up and the last thing she needs is excitement…"

Mari smiled, "Forgive them; they get a little crazy sometimes…"

_Great…I love crazy people…_

A small smile formed on her face because hurt to smile any bigger.

"Do you remember much about what happened?"

Her smile faded before she looked down at her bandaged hands trying to remember something, after several moments she gave up to looked at Mari and shook her head.

"That's ok…Sage…"

Mari handed her a black wallet.

"I sure this is yours…it's how we learned your name."

Sage nodded slowly suddenly feeling tired again.

"The Doctor told us you couldn't be moved to the hospital because you were in such bad condition you probably wouldn't have made it there, our friend offered his home for you to rest, its much closer…"

Mari quickly noticed Sage was about to pass out.

"You need to rest Sage…we'll take care of you…"

Mari laid Sage back down but she tried to keep her eyes open unsuccessfully, soon falling asleep.

888

((Woohoooooo…Sage never notices everyone else in the corner of the room…SO NOW IT'S UP TO YOU, YES THAT'S RIGHT YOU GET TO VOTE ON WHO SHE WAKES UP TO SEE NEXT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…WILL IT BE…

A. Brocken Jr.

B. Buffaloman

C. Ashuraman

D. The ninja

E. Mari

F. No one


	2. Ch 2 Save me

((YEAH!! VOTES!! And I own only my OC's))

888

"_Watch your step or the girl will suffer a much worse fate…"_

"_I could care less about her…just give me what you stole from the village."_

"_Really? Then you won't care if did this."_

_**SCREAMS**_

Sage sat up instantly, taking in a deep breath, her wounds still fresh and painful, she felt the cold sweat that covered her body, and she was shaking uncontrollably. There was a flash of lighting and then a roll of thunder accompanying the heavy rain outside.

_Oh God…_

Her mind was reeling over what she had just seen; it was fuzzy but felt very real. She felt someone grab her shoulder suddenly, she would have cried but her voice had not returned so there was the gesture of jumping away to see who the culprit was plus the pain of the movement.

"Shu…your all right, no von is going to hurt you here."

It was hard for see Sage to see the man face properly; it was dark in the room but she could make out a few features with what little light was coming from the next room. His skin looked pale but she assumed it was from the light and his eyes dark. She lifted her hand a little and gave a slight wave. He smiled which for some reason made her blush.

"My name is Brocken Jr. …I…I vas ze von who found you in ze voods…How are you feeling?"

She opened her mouth but closed it again, smiled and pointed to her throat.

"Uh…oh…sorry..."

Brocken reached over to the night stand, opened the top drawer and pulled out a pen and pad then handed it to her. She held her smile as she took them.

**Brocken Jr. P.O.V.**

Brocken watched her as she started writing. When he had found her, she was alone, beaten, and bloody. He didn't think she was even alive until he checked to make sure; now she was cleaned up, wounds dressed; He had watched Mari carefully wash her wavy dirty blonde hair while she was asleep, she made him dry Sage's hair while she went to calm down Suguru from something that startled him. He remembered how he wished she wouldn't wake up because not knowing why for him, it was a little awkward…and would be quite embarrassing also admired how soft her hair really was.

Brocken snapped back to reality when Sage gave him a questioning look while waving the pad in front of his face.

"…-sweat drop- Sorry."

Brocken looked at the note confused, it was a cartoon drawing of what look like her sticking her tongue out at him and holding down the skin under her eye. He looked up with a cynical look. Her smile only grew; she took the pad back and quickly wrote something down.

'_I just wanted to see if I still had it.'_

Brocken grinned, "I take it you like to draw."

'_Sometimes, when I'm not feeling to well and want to cheer myself up.'_

"How bad in pain are you?"

'…_it's not uncontrollably bad, but it doesn't feel too great either.'_

"… I don't vant to ask…but can you remember any thing about vhat happened to you?"

'…_I had a dream…or some sort of flash back but it was really fuzzy to tell…why?'_

Brocken took in a deep breath, "Vhen I found you, most of zhe area you vere in vas decimated…and a vairly large amount of blood…the doctor zaid it vas mostly yours."

He watched her face go slightly pale, "It is a miracle zhat you are even alive."

**Sage's P.O.V.**

W_hat happened to me…I remember…the village…Brazil…_

The light suddenly came on and Ninja Ned was standing in the door way holding a tray with two glasses.

"She's awake…how is her voice?"

"She still can't speak…"

"I thought as much…this will help."

The Ninja walked over placing the tray on the night stand then taking one of the glasses and handing it to her. She took it carefully with her better hand, holding it for a moment examining its contents; a gooping looking green water with an unknown, unpleasant smell.

"It is a healing tea…it tastes as unpleasant as it smells…hold your breath if you must…it will help bring your voice back sooner…"

Sage's face looked grim as she looked at the glass.

_Well…bottoms up…_

It didn't help much but she held her breath and gulped the glass down, when she finished she went in to a coughing fit. It was disgusting but after a few second it felt like her mouth and throat were as cold as artic ice with every breath she took.

The Ninja handed her the other glass, her face paled instantly.

"This is normal green tea…"

She smiled a little as she took it from him and mouthed a thank you. There was a commotion outside the room and the door way was suddenly filled with a pile of people on the floor.

"Will you get off of me Terryman!?"

"As soon as Buffaloman gets his Spanish butt off of me!?"

"I would if Suguru and Ashuraman will get off of me."

"I'm sorry you guys but that was a really big cat and it was going to attack me!"

"Will all of you get up off of the floor, stop making all that racket Sage is still resting and trying get better."

"Not quite Meat…She is awake and is as well as expected."

Sage smiled and waved.

((I am so sorry it's taken so long to do this chapter, I was at Ft. Lee, VA for my AIT training the past six weeks, but here it is R and R, and Don't for get to vote for the next chapter.))

A Meat goes through introductions

B Some random DMP busts through the wall

C Mari comes running in about some thing on the TV

D Ramenman comes running to confess his everlasting love to Buffaloman and Brocken Jr., Drunk… ((Not an actual vote, the author just has a sick since of humor…And for readers pleasure.))


	3. Saved

((Sorry its been so long since I last updated but I had a lack of inspiration for a while. I know I was letting people vote on what they think should happen next but I think I know how I want this story to go, so forgive me if I make this story short and rushed.))

Meat walked over to the bedside with a big smile.

"Hi…My names Meat…It's a pleasure to meet ya."

Sage just looked at him for a moment before smiling and nodded in his direction to accept his greeting before he continued.

"You already met Suguru and Mari, just now Brocken Jr. and The Ninja, Ninja Ned…The blond haired guy over there is Terryman, the guy next to him is Ramenman, the tall guy with the six arms is Ashuraman, and big guy next to him is Buffaloman…"

Sage nodded in each direction of the person being introduced.

…_I hope I get better soon…_

888

**ONE WEEK LATER…**

Sage was up and moving around, she had regained her voice as of yesterday and it was oh so wonderful to finally be able to speak again. She was standing outside with Mari watching the sun rise above the mountains.

"That's a beautiful site isn't it Sage?"

"Yes it is…"

Mari giggled, "You finally regain your voice and that's all you can say…"

Sage just looked at Mari confused for a moment before she started laughing.

"Sorry, I have my voice back but I don't know what to say…but thank you."

Mari looked at Sage with all her kindness, "Your welcome…"

There was a sudden racket noise and a huge fight fell in front of Mari and Sage. It consisted of Suguru, Terryman, Brocken Jr., and Buffaloman. There was biting, hair pulling, low blows, high blows, cursing, yelling accusations at each other; Of course Suguru was trying miserably to get away until he went very still and then everything was quite for about four seconds before Brocken, Terryman, and Buffaloman scattered to get away from Suguru covering their faces as best they could.

"Ugh…YOU ARE DISCUSTING…"

"THAT STANK WORSE THEN A SKUNK IN A BARN!!!"

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN MY HOME UNTIL ZAT ZTINK IZ GONE!!!"

All three still covering their face even though they were far enough away that Suguru's gases couldn't be smelled. There was a huge fit of laughter coming from behind that forced all three of them to turn around and look at the offenders.

Sage was on the ground holding her stomach, what she had just seen was to hilarious, she tried many times to hold it in and failed miserably every time. Mari was holding hers in a little bit better then Sage but it was still noticeable.

Terryman chuckled a little, "Now what's so funny?"

Sage had recovered somewhat, "I'm sorry…it just that I've never seen grown men get into a fight and then scatter when one of them passes gas…" and burst into another fit of laughter.

"What caused the fight?"

Terryman smiled and was about to say something before Brocken and Buffaloman pounced on him covering he's mouth, both blushing madly.

"It iz nothing of great importance…oh look at zhe time, itz breakfast."

At that moment, they started dragging Terry back to the house before Suguru spoke up from a distance.

"Hey ask me, I know, I know, I…"

Suguru couldn't finish his sentence for there was a huge rock aimed right at him courtesy of Buffaloman. He let out a girly scream and ran for dear life. Confused Mari and Sage looked at each other then back to where the three stood but they weren't there. Sage looked up saw that with great speed all four already at the house.

"Is it just me or they acting a lot like teenage boys?"

They looked at each other and started laughing…

((Read and review or I'll never up date and leave you to wonder what the fight was about and why Brocken Jr. and Buffaloman were blushing.))


End file.
